This invention is directed to air support sleep systems, and particularly to a multi-compartment high-profile mattress having a base support module and an upper air posturizing module wherein a pair of individually elevatable air posturizing module sections provide posturizing support in a variety of sleeping and inclined positions.
In the past, air sleep systems have been provided in which one or more air chambers is enclosed in a single module with foam blocks constituting the sidewalls of the unit to prevent sagging such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,546. A thin foam overlay is usually placed over the air chambers. While providing a good sleep surface, complete edge-to-edge adjustability using air is not provided because the foam block sidewalls usually occupy about a six inch space on the sides, or about 12″ at overall width. The construction normally results in a mattress about 6″ to 8″ high when the foam overlay is placed over the air chambers. In an attempt to meet the increasing popularity of thicker, high-profile mattresses, additional layers of foam have been stacked upon the air chambers within the mattress casing. However, this has resulted in what is known as “hammocking.” Hammocking occurs when the cushioning overly deflates or compresses so that the body assumes a hammock position which strains the lower back. Because the air chambers are now further below the foam layers, the posturizing affect of the adjustable air chambers is less, becoming negligible. In addition, the taller sides of the high-profile mattress casing results in the sides of the mattress sagging and bowing out. The foam and other mattress layers are no longer encased in position and become wobbly resulting in an overall unstable mattress support. The softer and more plush foam cushioning above the air chambers eventually loses its resilience and ability to properly support the person. Posturizing, which is the support of the back in its proper position, has not been reliably achieved in the prior air sleep systems, particularly the high-profile system. Basically, the idea of posturizing is to remove all gaps between the person's body and the sleeping surface without hammocking. Therefore, the need to provide a high-profile mattress, i.e., one that is about 15″ in height, using adjustable air chambers is a problem requiring much attention.
Examples of other prior air mattress structure include U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,152 B1 which shows a variable firmness mattress structure in a single module which includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced, transversely extending air bladders whose firmness may be selected individually. U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,209 B1 discloses an air mattress structure wherein an inflatable bladder is positioned upon a plurality of longitudinally spaced foam blocks which are independently moveable relative to one another. U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,718 B1 discloses an air mattress structure which includes a plurality of inflatable air bladders tethered together. U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,763 B2 discloses an air mattress having an approved side bolster system.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an air support sleep system wherein proper sleep and other posture support is provided using a pair of individually movable posturizing module sections.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air posturing module and base module which may be used with a power base to incline the modules to provide an air posturing support surface for sleeping as well as reading, watching television, and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide an air support sleep system having an overall high-profile design wherein an upper, low-profile air posturizing module is supported on an integral, lower mattress base module.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air support sleep system having a multi-compartment mattress case which includes an upper low-profile fabric encasement and a lower base support encasement wherein an air posturizing assembly is enclosed in the upper encasement and a base foundation assembly enclosed in the lower fabric encasement to provide a high-profile mattress design.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an air support sleep system which may be set up and taken down for transportation and storage having an upper mattress air posturizing module enclosed in an upper fabric encasement with two individually moveable module sections, and a lower mattress base module enclosed in a lower fabric encasement having two individually moveable base module sections corresponding to and supporting said posturizing module sections.